


Limpet

by chaoticchickadee



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just some soft and tender cuddling, your honor I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticchickadee/pseuds/chaoticchickadee
Summary: “'You know I have a meeting with the council this morning. As much as I’d love to stay here with you, I need to get ready.' he said, still not making any real move to get up."Just a sleepy codywan double drabble.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Limpet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not as familiar with writing shippy stuff as I am writing gen, so to practice I wrote this. Please be gentle.

“You have to let me go.”

“Don’ wanna. ‘M comfy.”

Obi-Wan laughed fondly at his clingy lover, shifting so he could gently stroke Cody’s hair. “You know I have a meeting with the council this morning. As much as I’d love to stay here with you, I need to get ready.” he said, still not making any real move to get up. “Mmh, council c’n shove it. Stay.” is Cody’s reply, muffled against the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck. Obi-Wan sighs, “I suppose five more minutes couldn’t hurt.” Cody tightens his grip as a response, and Obi-Wan can feel his smile against his skin. He wishes he could spend the day like this, curled up with Cody. Obi-Wan’s thoughts drift to what the future might bring, if one day they might get to spend their days wrapped in each other’s embrace. Soon, sleep once again claims him.

It isn’t like Obi-Wan to miss meetings, and since the Commander is nowhere to be found, it’s up to Boil to find them. He raps on the door to his quarters, then enters the emergency access after no response. Seeing Obi-Wan and Cody fast asleep, he smiles and leaves, careful not to disturb them.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone confused by the title, a limpet is a type of aquatic snail that is known for clinging very, very tightly to whatever it's on when you disturb it.
> 
> Come chat with me on [tumblr,](https://chaoticchickadee.tumblr.com) I promise I don't bite!


End file.
